


bukan untuk dikenang

by vrishaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, or more?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrishaba/pseuds/vrishaba
Summary: Pertengahan bulan, purnama bertakhta di hamparan langit yang membisu. Kali itu Kenma mengerti, kehadiran Kuroo di sisinya bukan untuk dikenang.





	bukan untuk dikenang

**Author's Note:**

> _Kenma doesn't need to remember Kuroo. What he needs is that Kuroo remains exist in his life._

 

Pertengahan bulan, purnama bertakhta di hamparan langit yang membisu. Kenma mendudukkan diri di kursi taman, lampu jalan bergoyang akibat hembusan angin. Di tangannya adalah sebuah konsol, di sebelahnya lembaran koran terbuka acak—juga akibat diembus angin. Jaket merah kebanggaan tersampir di tubuhnya, terlalu besar, menyembunyikan jemari yang ujungnya kini telah membiru, namun masih tetap menekan tombol konsol tanpa henti, membombardir, membabi buta.

GAME OVER; begitulah sederet kalimat yang tampil pada layar konsol. Kenma menahan napas, menggigiti bibirnya yang pucat. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Basah, hangat, dan mengaburkan pandangan. Kenma mengangkat konsol sekali lagi, mulai bermain lagi. Karakternya yang berambut hitam dengan zirah merah mulai berjalan kembali.

Hidup ini adalah tragedi. Kenma tidak pernah meminta Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya selain menamatkan gim yang sedang dimainkannya. Karakter dalam gim telah ia set sedemikian rupa agar tidak tewas sangat terkena serangan musuh, _mana_ yang ia gunakan juga merupakan level tinggi, ia juga membuat karakternya lihai dalam mode _melee_ yang sangat ia kuasai. Namun mengapa perjalanan karakternya selalu berhenti tepat di depan istana musuh, lalu mati?

Layar konsol meredup, gerakan karakter di konsol Kenma melambat dengan kolom HP berkedip-kedip sekarat. Ingin mengeluarkan sihir, mananya tidak cukup. Kenma menggigiti bibir lagi, menekan sembarang tombol berkali-kali. Namun nihil, musuh mengepungnya, membuatnya tak dapat bernapas. Ia terbatuk berkali-kali. Karakternya nyaris mati ketika sebuah kotak muncul di pojok kiri atas layar. Kenma menahan napas. Itu adalah _rare item_ yang hanya bisa didapatkan satu kali. Ketika ia menggunakan _item_ tersebut, seluruh musuh menghilang, mana dan HP terisi penuh.

Akankah keajaiban terjadi?

Sisanya hanya masuk ke istana dan bertempur dengan sang raja. Itu akan menjadi titik penghabisan. Kenma menggerakkan karakternya ketika layar konsol berkedip, lalu mati. Kenma tertegun. Baterai konsolnya habis, sementara ia tidak menggunakan mode simpan otomatis.

Kali ini tidak lagi tertahan. Kenma menggigit bibir, dan terus menggigit bibir. Suara rintihan lolos dari pita suaranya. Ia mengerang, lalu menangis. Dadanya sakit. Kepalanya pusing akibat bermain tanpa henti selama nyaris lima hari. Tubuhnya sakit, hatinya sakit. Kenma menangis keras-keras, menjeritkan apapun yang ingin ia jeritkan, terus menerus, dan memuntahkan apapun yang dapat ia muntahkan. Kenma tersedu, ia sudah kehabisan energi.

Karakter gim yang ia mainkan adalah segalanya bagi Kenma. Rambut hitam mencuat dengan zirah merah masih terbayang di matanya. Karakter gim itu adalah segalanya, hidupnya, dan akhir dari hidupnya.

Rambut hitam dan zirah merah adalah cara terakhir untuk tetap membuat _dia_ hidup dalam dunia Kenma.

Koran di sebelah Kenma duduk terbuka secara acak. Koran yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali ia buka, ia empaskan lalu ambil kembali, ia tangisi bak orang gila. Koran yang lebih berharga daripada konsolnya.

  


  


**_Berita Utama: Nekoma Berduka, Kapten Tim Voli Putra Tewas Akibat Tabrak Lari_ **

 

 

Pada akhirnya keajaiban tidak akan terjadi pada dunia ini. Dunia yang penuh tragedi ini.

Pertengahan bulan, purnama bertakhta di hamparan langit yang membisu. Kali itu Kenma mengerti, kehadiran Kuroo di sisinya bukan untuk dikenang.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a little tired.


End file.
